Breaking The Rules
by VallieValVal
Summary: Alice and Rosalie come up with a cunning plan to get Edward to break his stringent rules around his and Bella's physical side... but will it work? The ever so stubborn Bella and old-fashioned Edward are in the way.
1. Prologue

**This is my first FanFic story, I've read loads of Twilight material and it was time to get some of my own ideas onto paper. Well, keyboard.**

**Bella is still human, and all the Cullens are vampires, at their house in Forks and are all still attending school. I don't know where this would happen in the books, probably during eclipse, but if I mention something from breaking dawn – don't blame me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, but they **_**are**_** very fun play around with...**

**NB: 17/07/2010 – I have revised this chapter and changed/updated the language and ideas used.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Truth be spoken, these were the most embarrassing two weeks of my life by far – but according to Rose and Alice, they were going to get a whole lot more exiting, which, roughly translated, meant a whole lot more embarrassing.

I really don't know why Alice thought this was a good idea at the start, but as soon as she voiced it, Rosalie – the one member of the Cullens who didn't like me – came through the door of Alice's room and joined her in on the ridiculous banter that they were formulating into a plan.

Charlie was away for a month on some police training camp being held in Portland. He had been offered an outrageously high salary to work there as an instructor that was almost three times as big as his current one being the Police Chief of Forks. When first Charlie told me, I had been mortified – he had wanted to bring me along so I wasn't stuck here by myself. After some pathetic persuasion from me, I had decided to ring Alice to help me out. Naturally Alice – being the resident physic – knocked on the door the second I reached to pick up the phone.

Charlie was a sucker for Alice, and she had the whole plan organized in no time. I was to stay with the Cullens for the month that Charlie was gone; a sort of extended sleepover with Alice. It was all okayed with Carlisle and Esme, they were more than happy to have me stay, they said they already saw me as their daughter.

Don't get me wrong, it had been an awesome two weeks so far – probably the best two weeks of my entire life. I was constantly with Edward, and enjoying being in a family with a mother and father and five other rowdy kids. There was just one tiny little insignificant detail that came along with these two weeks, in the form of Alice, Rosalie, and their terrifying cunning plan.

* * *

**So do you like it? It's just a random idea I got and I think I would like to play around with, please review since this is my first work – I would love to know if someone has read it and their opinions. Well, thanks for reading and onto the first chapter...**

**By the way, can you guess what Alice's plan is yet? Or am I being mysterious?**


	2. Inspiration

**The outfits for this story are on my profile, if you want an idea.**

**So here you are; the first chapter of this story. Enjoy :)**

**NB: 17/07/2010 – I have severely revised this chapter and changed/updated the language, ideas and style used, and the ending has definitely changed. If you've read this story before, I suggest you re-read this again to be up to speed with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Today was the start of my month-long stay at the Cullen's, and naturally, Alice was first to grab me as soon as I came through the front door, leaving Edward to carry my one suitcase of clothes up to his room. I'd have rather joined him, but I can't physically resist the force that is Alice.

I was sitting cross-legged on the middle of Alice's colourful taffeta bed, getting a fashion lesson from the devil herself. I was honestly trying to pay attention, I could agree with her that I didn't have the best fashion sense, but my mind was drifting off somewhere else. _My happy place..._

"Bella!"

I quickly snapped my head up in her direction, feigning looking interested. "Huh?"

Alice sighed knowingly, and dropped down to my level – which wasn't far down for little Alice – in front of the bed. "I was just saying," she repeated slowly, like I was a brainless, dim-witted person, "you would look great in this," holding up an emerald-green metallic dress.

I studied it, not really knowing what I was supposed to look for. It was rather beautiful though, but I didn't want to let that show.

"Look at this! The shape around the waist would accentuate all your curves, the ruffled fabric on the shoulders would look great with your collar bones, and the length is perfect to show off your _gorgeous_ legs," she finished rather indulgently.

I rolled my eyes at her, who was I, a scrawny, plain girl with pale legs, to go up against Alice, Rosalie and Esme in the field of beauty? Even though Edward would say I was beautiful all the time, I still couldn't believe him.

"That's nice," I complemented, rather dejectedly, looking down at a piece of loose thread on the bed.

Alice leaned closer and whispered into my ear, clearly intending for only me to hear, "This is the _exact_ colour Edward's eyes were when he was human."

My eyes widened unbelievably and I looked at a smiling Alice. I looked back at the dress and suddenly viewed it in a new light. Maybe I wouldn't look _too_ bad in it. Sure, the ruffled edges looked kind of ridiculous, but I could see why Alice had picked it out. Edward always seemed to be drawn to my collar bones like a magnet to metal. The ruffled edges would definitely bring them out; maybe I would push Edward a bit more.

Of course I didn't like to push Edward. I knew there was a fine line between his lust for me and his desire for my blood. If I pushed him too much in either direction, he would grow scared and pull away. I just wanted to see how far I could get. Edward and his _rules_...

"So, I take it you'll wear it then?" Alice looked at me hopefully, although she probably already knew the answer.

"Wear it where?"

"Um, well, Bella. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you _really_ need to get out more," Alice replied, her perfect eyebrows raised. "I mean, you have the perfect opportunity now! You're living with the Cullen's for a month. It's gonna be one big party!"

I cringed. I should have joined Charlie in Portland after all. "Well... I go to the library and the movies sometimes, and, uh..." I was stuck for ideas of what I had done in the past months that wasn't either at my house, the Cullens, or at school.

Alice sighed irritably, "Come on, you and I both know what I mean, now get your behind of my bed and strip."

As soon as Alice said that word, an audible, loud crash came from the south side of the house, the direction of Edward's room.

"Oh, come on Edward, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before," stated Alice.

Another loud bang came from Edward's room, and I immediately realised he could see Alice's thoughts. Before I could help it, a small giggle burst from my lips, and I turned to Alice and hit her arm lightly, earning a big smile from Alice, and a rolling of the eyes from me.

"Okay, back to work young lady," and I sighed and began to take my top off.

After a lengthy struggle with the dress, I was staring into a full-length mirror. Staring at someone, only I couldn't believe that someone was actually me.

The figure in the mirror was beautiful, I saw it for once. The dress was great; Alice's fashion skills were awesome. The dress was tucked in neatly at the waist, the ruffles made it a bit fun. The length could have been a bit longer, as it came in at mid-thigh, but otherwise it would have looked wrong proportionally I would think. It was a tight fit; however Alice said that was this season's style.

Alice looked upon her choice on me with a great, gleaming sparkle in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a determined knock on the bedroom door.

Alice sighed, "Not now Edward, you're not supposed to see the dress till the day of."

"The day of what?" I questioned. When I had asked her where I was going to wear the dress to before, she had just spun the conversation around and turned on me, and I hadn't even realised. Annoying, clever little pixie.

"Alice, I will tell Bella about all your plans for the _day_ _of_ if you don't let me in right now," he threatened.

Alice started towards the door, muttering, "If you want to be difficult," before opening the door to let Edward in.

He rushed through the door and turned to look at me. I smiled hesitantly at him, and his lips started curving up in a smile as he looked at my face, but when he glanced downwards and took in the rest of me, his mouth dropped into a wide O shape.

I looked down, blushing. Was that a good sign or a bad one?

I felt a small quick breeze and a finger lift up my chin.

"Three minutes and seven seconds," Alice grumbled as she turned out of the room.

Edward desperately looked between my eyes, then suddenly grabbed me forcefully and took me into a searing, passionate kiss.

This kiss was unlike the ones we shared every day. Because of his razor sharp teeth and venomous mouth, he stayed tight-lipped most of the time. Don't get me wrong, kissing Edward was magical, whenever it happened; it was my favourite time of the day.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and fisted his hair. This kiss didn't remind me of those shared when Edward had left to fight off James and Victoria, or like the one after my ill-fated 18th birthday party. Those kisses were filled with desperation.

This kiss was passionate, and filled with love. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to kiss me in a fervent fire.

As I started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen, Edward did something he'd never done before. He ran his smooth tongue right over my lips.

I gasped and he let go of me, smirking at my reaction. I panted in puffs of air, smiling at this new revelation of Edward breaking his carefully carved boundaries.

"What are you smiling at?"

I looked up at him, and fired his question back at him, "What are _you_ smiling at?"

"Touche, Miss Swan," he commented, smiled my favourite crooked smile, and swooped in to kiss my lips again quickly. He then proceeded to kiss me on both cheeks and my forehead.

"You are so beautiful," he stated, resting his forehead on mine. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in my existence. I love you. So, so much. Please know that."

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied, gazing into his beautiful golden eyes.

That was the moment Alice chose to burst back in the room, ruining the magical moment that had been created. "Time's up Edward, get out," and in a playful growl she added, "or I'll make you."

Edward didn't indicate that he'd heard Alice at all, he just give me a small kiss on the lips, before saying "I love you," again, and walking silently out of the room.

Still dazzled by Edwards presence I fell back on the bed behind me and closed my eyes. Because of Edward's old-fashioned upbringing, he was such a gentleman at these times. One of the many reasons I loved him with all my heart.

"So Bella, I believe you just witnessed our problem, and one of the ways we can help to fix it."

What was Alice talking about? That was an amazing kiss I just received from Edward, maybe one of the best ever. How could Edward kissing me be a problem?

Seeing the confusing look on my face, Alice continued, "Edward thinks of you as an innocent, young angel, Bella. He thinks that anything more than kissing will hurt you. You have to show him you're not a child; you have to show him you are a beautiful, young, eighteen-year-old woman. We have to make you irresistible to him, and this is the perfect time, Bella! I have you for a whole month. We can dress you up in better clothes, and do your hair every morning, and before you know it, Edwards's rules will be out the window!"

I bit my lip, an annoying habit I always had when I was nervous or embarrassed.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "Or do you want to wait till you're a forty-year-old virgin?"

"I'm never going to be forty Alice, you know that," I whispered quietly, wanting Edward not to hear.

"Fine, do you want to have to wait until after Edward changes you in who knows how many years?"

I flinched. The whole family and I had already had this discussion, and we were going to wait until I was graduated from Forks High before entertaining the idea, although Edward never actually said how long he was going to wait after. Was he going to wait until I was in my twenties till he changed me? If he was ever going to?

"It's only a few months away, Alice," I reminded her, scared my thoughts were actually correct.

"A few months is a long time, Bella. I'm surprised Edward has been able to withstand his need this long."

I blushed furiously, and my eyes widened at the way Alice talked about this in such an oddly crude way. How did we get onto this subject?

"Oh, come on, Bella. You must have noticed it by now."

I looked down. I had noticed _it_ before. Whenever we got into a rare heavy make-out session, I could feel _it_ pressing into my stomach. Maybe he wanted me in _that_ way as much as I wanted him. I had to admit, sometimes I could feel the tingling in between my legs, and I _really_ wanted to do something more than just kissing. That was when Edward usually pulled away.

That's when I came to a realization. With his super-human sense of smell, could he actually smell... me? I whimpered, my heart rate rising, my cheeks reddening even more. Oh . My .God.

I looked up again at Alice, and she smiled at me knowingly, with a glint in her eyes, "So, when should we start?"

I swallowed heavily, having an idea of what she meant, but deciding to play dumb, I asked her, "start what, exactly?"

Alice sat as close to me on the bed as possible without actually sitting on my lap, whispering in my ear, "You need to seduce him, Bella, until he can't take it anymore. I want what's best for you and my brother."

The door opened quickly, and I didn't look up, frightened it was Edward overhearing our conversation.

What I next heard shocked me.

"Can I help?"

Rosalie, in all her glory, was standing at the door. Was she talking to me?

"Yes, great idea, Rosalie," Alice said cheerfully, oblivious to my confusion.

Rosalie closed the door behind her and moved gracefully to the foot of the bed, hesitating for a second before sitting down there. She smiled timidly at me and then turned to Alice.

"Well, let's see," Alice started, her eyes constantly flickering between me and Rose and she talked.

"We'll need to dress her every morning in killer outfits, " I cringed, I could already feel the pain, "at least, they'll have to be better than the sweats and budget clothing she wears now. We'll need to take her lingerie shopping," my eyes widened and I started feeling uncomfortable, "so she can sleep in nighties and wear lace to agonize him. We should take her to dance classes to improve her klutziness." I broke into a sweat at this point, were they actually trying to torture me and not Edward?

Alice continued, ignorant to my reactions, "We need to teach her some tricks and techniques we use with Jasper and Emmett." I nearly choked.

"We might need some makeup and hair improvements, maybe a spa day could do some good –"

"Alice," I quickly interrupted, "that's really not necessary".

"Why, spa days are great for your –"

"No, I mean, it's great that you want to help me and everything, but –"

"No buts, Isabella Marie, you're doing this, whether you want to or not."

I had tried to reason with Alice, but she unleashed the force of her eyes on me, and played the guilty card, saying she never got to go to the spa for anything like massages.

It worked for her, and she said I would thank her in the end. Apparently, it was a win-win situation.

I loved Alice, really, it was just when she pulled stunts like these that she really became that annoying pixie.

The first phase of the plan commenced immediately. She flew into her huge wardrobe, and began pulling outfits off the racks and tossing them at me left, right, and centre.

Rosalie caught any outfits that I missed, and took the rest out of my arms to lay them on the bed. Alice whizzed around the room like a tornado, grabbing things out of drawers, off the top of stands, and out of the bathroom.

Within seconds, the whole bed was covered in things. Because Alice was so tiny, I thought there would be no way I could fit in her clothes.

Alice was re-arranging everything at vampire speed. I could see outfits being put together. I looked at one particular outfit with a blue, v-neck blouse and grey shorts, blinked, and saw the blue blouse now accompanied a short white skirt.

I stared at all the clothing and accessories tossed on the bed in strategic piles and silently begged Alice if I could just go into Edward's room and spend time with him. This was the part of the Cullen's extended sleepover I was sure I wouldn't mind missing.

Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face and I tore my gaze away from the clothes to look at her.

"Now, Bella, which one do you think is best?"

I mumbled, "I'm amazed you actually asked me," earning a narrowing of the eyes from Alice.

There were more than a dozen outfits, complete with accessories, lying there. The common trends with all of them were that their bottom halves were incredibly short, like the black shorts and the white mini-skirt.

I worked with a process of elimination. I knew Edward loved blue on me, so that narrowed it down five. One of them was the blue v-neck blouse with the white mini-skirt. I found the skirt a bit too short for my likings, so I knocked that out. The next one was a beautiful cashmere sweater that was navy blue, but there were some oddly bright geometric patterns on the middle of it. The third one was a blue dress than was tight until the waist, where it fanned out into wider heap of netted blue material. The fourth was some jeans and a simple white t-shirt, which was my favourite so-far. The fifth was a blue jacket with a black-and-white leopard print.

"Um, I like most of the blue ones," I said softly.

After a moment, I looked at Alice, who was nodding but had a calculating expression on her face, like she was trying to figure out a big equation of some sort.

"OK, Bella, let's try all of them on then."

An exhausting hour-and-a-half later, I had tried on the five outfits.

Alice was happy with all of them, making adjustments to the lengths and patterns on the clothes, and just like a real seamstress, a linen ruler was slung around her neck. Thankfully she didn't prick my skin though. That would have not been good in a house full of ravenous vampires.

My favourite choice, the blue jeans and white t-shirt, quickly became my least favourite outfit. Alice had taken it upon herself to cut about half the material off the t-shirt, which made it look like a rag, before sowing some strings together and making it look like a masterpiece of fashion. That didn't that it meant I liked it. Basically the whole back was no longer there, and the sleeves had been cut in half.

Apparently, that was Rose's favourite, and it was to be my outfit for the day.

After the other outfits were being taken off the bed and put back in their respective places, I was pushed into a salon chair in front of a humongous mirror and having my hair coaxed into a million different styles.

The next thing I knew, I felt some dabbing around my eye. Then I realised my eye was closed.

_Huh. Must have fallen asleep._

I sat up and opened my eyes, and looked with shock into the mirror. It was the second time in a day that I didn't believe the person staring back at me in the mirror was actually Bella.

My hair had been straightened, but had soft natural curls at the ends. I could see little bits of honey and red highlights coming out of the brown mass. My eyelids had been coated with dark eye-shadow, and my eyelashes had some mascara. My face had a light blanket of foundation.

"Wow."

I saw Rosalie staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I agree."

I looked at Alice who was smiling at me, "I think were done here."

I got out of the chair and started for the door but a bouncing Alice grabbed my hand, "Bella, that's it for the day, but tomorrow evening we are going for some dancing lessons, and this weekend we will be going to Seattle to do some shopping and go for a spa day."

I groaned. Alice was widely grinning at me, like it was some huge, exiting event to be having.

"Fine," I said curtly, and Alice released my hand.

I rushed towards Edwards's room, but he wasn't there. I then went more carefully down the staircase, not wanting to trip. I arrived in the family room to see a gaping Edward, grinning Emmett, and Jasper with his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

I made my way quietly to the loveseat, head down, biting on my lip, and sitting next to Edward.

"Well, what do you think of my masterpiece?"

Everyone turned their attention away from me, thank god, and focused on Alice, who was coming down the stairs towing Rosalie behind her.

'Where is she, anyway?' Emmett started, looking back at me.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Jasper put in, winking in my direction. Alice flew down the stairs and punched him in the arm.

"You too, sweetheart," he drawled, kissing her on the nose quickly. I smiled at their affection.

Edward pulled his arm over me and gave me a quick kiss. "You're exquisite, my love." He crooned, and I found myself once again dazzled by his perfectness.

I smiled a small smile and muttered _thanks_, a blush arising in my cheeks.

* * *

**Please, please, please can you review? This is my first story and my first chapter I have uploaded (that is not a prologue) and it's pretty long! Well, thanks for reading so far!**

**The outfits mentioned in this chapter are on my profile (the dress and the t-shirt/jeans ensemble).**


	3. Outtake: Anticipation

**Thanks for staying with my story so far, here is your EPOV outtake of the last chapter. I don't think I will do many EPOV's or other people's POV's other than Bella's much in this story, I just couldn't help but type it up.**

**NB: 17/07/2010 – I have severely revised this chapter and others and changed/updated the language, ideas and style used, and the ending has definitely changed. If you've read this story before, I suggest you re-read this again to be up to speed with the story.**

**Edward POV**

I have felt completed since the moment Bella and I first met.

I am madly in love Bella. She is my life now. I can only exist in a world that she lives in. I love her.

So, last week, when I heard from Bella that she was staying with me – and my family – for a whole month, I felt elated.

I had gone into super mode. I ordered the most expensive and luxurious king size bed for my room, only the best for my Bella.

_My_ Bella.

Alice and I went to Port Angeles to do some food shopping – something I never did – as Esme usually did that job to keep up our human charade. We got nearly one of everything they had, which ended up being 6 carts full. I didn't think it was too much, as Bella would be staying for an entire month, I couldn't let her go hungry. The shop assistants did look at us strangely though, so maybe I had gone over the top.

I asked Alice, Rosalie and Esme to stock the bathrooms for Bella's arrival, I didn't think I would remember to get everything she needed, and females would probably know exactly to get for Bella.

Alice did go overboard on a lot of things, much like Bella's birthday party last year.

No. I couldn't think of that. I promised myself that I would lock up memories of those six months and throw away the key, only finding it again as Bella requested.

I would give Bella anything she asked for, but Bella wasn't the type of person who would ask for much, if anything. There was only one thing she wanted at the moment, and I could not bear to think of it.

If I was selfish, I would have long, long ago – probably when I first smelled her delicious freesia smell – changed her. I'd like to think I couldn't have killed her, she was too special. She wasn't an average teenage human girl.

For myself, I really wanted to change her, so I could keep her in every way, and be her equal, like she said. I wanted to be able to touch her freely, that I didn't have to keep my concentration every second I was near her. I wanted to enjoy her as much as possible, and wanted her to be able to enjoy me. My heart broke every time I had to push her away, to stop the affection we were giving one another. My heart broke every time I saw the expression on her face after I had done so, had to do so because of what I was.

How I wished, however foolishly, that I could be human for her. It would never be possible. I would give up anything in the world – except, of course Bella – so I could be with her and we could live together normally. There was however, no need to keep dwelling on the idea, I was only wishing for the impossible.

I couldn't steal Bella's soul away from her – to make her one of the eternal damned, however much she wished for it – but I had promised her, promised my family, that I would do it. Before Bella, I was sure that I was condemned to go to hell. Now that I had promised to take a beautiful, innocent girls' life away from her, I had just confirmed that suspicion.

At that moment, I heard Bella's truck turning off the highway and onto our long driveway. I made a last check in my room that everything was in order, and went downstairs and onto the porch to await Bella's arrival.

A minute later, the truck grumbled to a stop next to our garage, where it would stay – unless we absolutely had to use it – for the rest of the month. A new car was something I would like to get for Bella, but she loved her truck, she argued. She said it had personality and character, I said it should have been on the scrap heap thirty years ago.

I hurried to her side to open the door, and grabbed her in a hug as tight as I could make it before hurting her, and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you," I said, although I had seen her for the last time this morning.

She laughed, "it's only been a couple of hours, Edward."

Whenever she smiled or laughed, it was infectious, and I grinned at her.

I leaned into the passenger side, preparing to pick up masses of suitcases, but only finding one. I guess living with Alice and Rosalie all these years had changed my perceptions.

I turned back to take the suitcase in one hand and a put my arm around her waist, and guided her to the front door.

Alice was first to great her in a hug, but before anybody else could, Alice was pulling her rather quickly up the stairs. I quickly followed in case she tripped – like she had done many times before on our staircase.

She got up safely, however, and Alice's door quickly closed. I took the staircase to my room and deposited the suitcase there. I looked around for something to do; Alice's plans always took hours.

I settled in with a CD of Debussy, lied on the centre on the bed, and listened to Bella's and Alice's conversation, although I could only catch snippets of it.

"So, I take it you'll wear it then?" Alice said. They must be talking clothes.

"Wear it where?"

Alice's thoughts went to a vision she had of Bella in some club, dancing wildly. How she could ever get Bella dancing, let alone to the nightclub, was beyond me.

"Um, well, Bella. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you _really_ need to get out more. I mean, you have the perfect opportunity now! You're living with the Cullen's for a month. It's gonna be one big party!" Alice replied. That was true, I should be taking her places, not just our houses, but to dinner, and maybe I could take her to some parks in Seattle...

'Well... I go to the library and the movies sometimes, and, uh...'

Alice sighed, 'Come on, you and I both know what I mean, now get your behind of my bed and strip.'

I was so shocked that my arm shot right through the bedside table which knocked the lamp onto the ground.

"Oh, come on Edward, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before," stated Alice.

_What?_

Alice's thoughts went to the last summer, when she had taken Bella to a boutique in Seattle for dresses. She was looking at Bella's face, and I caught some of her shoulders and collar bones before the image was blocked out.

In frustration at Alice for blocking the image right then, and anger at myself for wanting to see more of Bella naked and having such inexcusable thoughts, my hand landed on the side of the bed frame, splintering it. Then I heard a giggle come from Alice's room, and I couldn't help from smiling myself.

I went downstairs with the broken cabinet and deposited it at Emmett's feet.

"Shit, man, what'd you do to it," I flinched. Emmett's frequent use of profanities was, and had always been, disturbing. Sometimes I didn't know what Rose saw in him.

"I punched it, Emmett, what else?"

I sighed as I fell into the couch next to him.

I tried to focus on the game being played in front of me, but I was listening to the events upstairs. I could hear fabric rustling.

_Edward will love this_.

I heard Alice's thoughts break through the barrier she had carefully constructed, and saw a beautiful Bella in an emerald-green dress.

I quickly got up the couch and rushed silently towards Alice's bedroom, then knocked on the door loudly.

Alice sighed, "Not now Edward, you're not supposed to see the dress till the day of."

"The day of what?" I heard Bella's sweet, small voice question.

I thought she must be referring to the nightclub she was thinking of earlier, and threatened her, "Alice, I will tell Bella about all your plans for the _day_ _of_ if you don't let me in right now."

I heard Alice start towards the door, muttering, "If you want to be difficult," before opening the door to let me in.

I rushed through, looking for Bella, and seeing her standing in front of Alice's huge mirror. I felt my lips curve up as she smiled, but then I made the mistake of looking down at her... breasts... and my mouth dropped open. I could see the tips of them through the thin material of the dress.

She blushed and looked down, and I rushed to her side to comfort her. I lifted up her chin, looked her in her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

I heard a door close, and it was silent in the room.

I couldn't help myself as I grabbed her head, too forcefully, and gave her the most passionate, lust-filled kiss I had ever given her. I poured all my love into the kiss, just to show her how much I loved her.

Then my desire got the better of me, and my tongue reached out and licked her lips from one corner of her mouth to the other.

I heard a gasp and I opened my eyes quickly, afraid I'd hurt her, but I could see her smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

She looked up at me and fired my question back, "What are _you_ smiling at?"

"Touche, Miss Swan," I retorted, smiling. I bent down to kiss her quickly on her lips, both cheeks and her forehead.

"You are so beautiful," I stated, "you are the best thing that's happened to me in my existence. I love you. So, so much. Please know that."

"I love you, too, Edward," she replied, her brown eyes boring into mine.

I heard the door open and assumed Alice must be back, so I gave her another small kiss on the lips, said, "I love you," again, and walked silently out of the room.

I went downstairs to collect the heap of wood that was still at Emmett's side and loaded it into the Volvo, so I could through it in the trash heap in town later. I ran into the trees and leaped over the river, thinking about Bella for a while before I let the hunt consume me.

When I came back into the house sometime later, I could hear Alice and Rosalie decide how to do Bella's hair – straight or soft and curly – and even breathing coming from Bella.

_Figures, _I thought_, Bella would never let them Barbie her unless she was unaware of it_. I was surprised that Rosalie was up there, paying interest in Bella. She usually was harsh towards her, even though she had done nothing to deserve it. I supposed she was trying to make amends for her behaviour.

Jasper and Emmett were in a head-to-head combat over a new video game Jasper had made, his new interest. He had been recently reading books and taking classes on software development, and he had been creating Civil War games for a while now.

This must be giving Jasper the advantage, as I saw the self-proclaimed king-of-video-games, Emmett, losing the battle.

"Wow," I heard Bella's voice from upstairs, she must have woken up.

"Yeah, I agree," I heard Rosalie say.

"I think were done here," Alice said happily, "Bella, that's it for the day, but tomorrow evening we are going for some dancing lessons, and this weekend we will be going to Seattle to do some shopping and go for a spa day."

I knew Bella would hate this, she hated shopping and pampering, and she would hate it even more if she were going with Alice.

I heard a groan, but then she said, "Fine," and opened the door to escape from Alice's wrath.

She came carefully down the stairs, and first I saw her feet, then a tight pair of jeans, and then...

No. I can't have her walking with a bare back. Did she even have a bra under there?

She was wearing a white t-shirt which had been transformed into a piece of fabric. There was no back, and the sleeved were cut very high up her arm.

She made her way to sit next to be, it was only then I realised my mouth had been hanging open. I looked at the expressions on Jaspers and Emmett's faces, and they nearly mirrored mine. I felt a growl rising in my chest, but then Alice interrupted, "Well, what do you think of my masterpiece?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Alice, who was coming down the stairs towing Rosalie behind her.

"Where is she, anyway?" Emmett started, looking back at Bella.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Jasper put in, winking at her. Alice flew into his arms in protest.

"You too, sweetheart," he drawled, kissing her on the nose quickly. Jasper and Alice rarely showed public affection for one another, and seeing it so rarely was sweet.

I pulled Bella closer to me and gave her a quick kiss. "You're exquisite, my love." I said, watching her go cross-eyed.

"Thanks," she muttered, a beautiful blush coming into her cheeks. I could feel the air around her warm up fractionally, and I pulled her closer, hugging her tight to my chest. I wished she would feel more confident about herself and my love for her – it seemed like she had little self-confidence. I would make it my mission over the next couple of weeks to make her feel incredible about herself.

**Well, I typed this up for all of you who have already (!) added this to your alerts list. I'll let you know I spent a lot of time on this rather than exams that I'm supposed to be studying for that are in three weeks, so be thankful you have this! That might be a reason why I won't update as many times in the next few weeks as I have done today or as other authors do, but as soon as the exams are over and it's the summer holidays (I live in New Zealand ****), I should be updating more often. **


End file.
